This new variety of rose plant is a result of my crossing "Jacqueline" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,183) with an undisseminated seedling #4-68R in the fall of 1979 at Richmond, Ind., with the object of producing a Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of this new claimed cultivar is `Hildred`. The claimed plant is also known as 2-80R.
The claimed plant was asexually reproduced through successive generations by grafting in Richmond, Ind., and at Livermore, Calif., showing that the distinctive characteristics of the claimed cultivar hold true and appear to be firmly fixed. This new variety can also be asexually propagated by budding, grafting, propagation from cuttings and micropropagation.